The present invention relates to a cooling system for electronic devices such as a note-type personal computer, a desk top-type computer or the like.
In general, various cooling systems have been introduced to cool heat generated from heat generating components such as a CUP or the like in electronic devices.
FIG. 5 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional cooling system for electronic devices. As shown in FIG. 5, the conventional cooling system for electronic devices includes a heat pipe 52 thermally connected to a heat generating component 51 such as a CPU or the like installed within a case 50, and a heat sink having pin-type fin 53 which is thermally connected to the heat pipe 52. A fan 56 is attached to the heat sink 54 in the vicinity of outlet port 55 of the case 50.
According to the conventional cooling system for electronic devices, the heat generated from the heat generating component 51 is transferred through the heat pipe 52 to the heat sink 54, and then, exhaled through the outlet port 55 by means of the rotation of the fan 56.
The present invention relates to a cooling system for an electronic device in which a highly cooling effect can be obtained even if the space within the case is small. One embodiment of a cooling system for an electronic device of the present invention comprises a cooling system for an electronic device including a heat generating component within a case, wherein said heat generating component is installed on a bottom plate of said case, said bottom plate is made of a heat transfer material with a ventilating hole for air passage formed therein, and a foot portion installed outer surface of said case for maintaining a prescribed vertically opened space below the lower surface of the case.